moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Doc
Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters | aliases = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | final appearance = | actor = Yaphet Kotto }} Doc, real name unknown, is a fictional sleep therapist an a supporting character in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Played by actor Yaphet Kotto, he was a key figure in the 1991 sequel film, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Doc was a middle-aged African American man who was a therapist at a shelter specializing in dream therapy. He was an associate of Maggie Burroughs. Doc had a keen understanding of the nature of dreams, and was aware of the existence of dream demons - creatures who sought to break down the barriers between the real world and the world of dreams. Along with an associate named Maggie Burroughs, Doc helped a young amnesiac named John recover his memories. During a sleep therapy session, Doc encountered the ghostly weapon of the dream demons, Freddy Krueger, and fought against him. Doc, Maggie and a patient named Tracy Swan found a way to pull Freddy out of the dream world into the real world, whereupon he was made vulnerable to physical attack. The three of them took turns beating on Freddy with various weapons, but it was Maggie who succeeded in finishing him off. All three managed to escape the building with their lives. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) Category:Yaphet Kotto/Characters Shining, The | base of operations = Overlook Hotel, Colorado | known relatives = Jack Torrance (father) Wendy Torrance (mother) | status = | born = 1972 Danny is said to be six-years-old in the film. The end of the movie takes place in the month of December, shortly after Christmas. The movie was filmed from May, 1978 to April, 1979, suggesting that the events of the film itself took place in 1978. The events from the novel took place in the year 1977, which is when the book was released. | died = | 1st appearance = Shining, The (1980) | final appearance = | actor = Danny Lloyd }} Danny "Doc" Torrance is one of the main characters from The Shining multimedia franchise as first envisioned by author Stephen King in his 1977 novel The Shining. The character was adapted in the 1980 feature film version of The Shining by director Stanley Kubrick, where he was portrayed by actor Danny Lloyd. A version of the character that is more faithful to the source material was presented in the 1997 TV miniseries iteration of The Shining, directed by Mick Garris. This version of the character was portrayed by actor Courtland Mead. Danny Torrance is the six-year-old son of Jack and Wendy Torrance. He possesses strong psychokinetic talents, which manifests itself in the form of an imaginary friend named Tony. Danny meets Dick Hallorann - the chef of the Overlook Hotel, who possesses a similar gift, which he calls "shining". During his stay at the Overlook, Danny's power enables him to perceive the ghosts of a naked woman in room 237 and the Grady daughters. When Jack Torrance goes insane and tries to kill his family, Danny and Wendy manage to escape. Shining, The (1980) References ----